


Jackson, Wyoming

by Uchistyx



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Breakups, Cute, F/M, Hiccups, Open Ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Tumblr Prompt, deep stares, giggles, jesse is baby boy, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchistyx/pseuds/Uchistyx
Summary: Short one-shots revolving  around you and Jesse. Either be friendship and or relationship. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Jesse/you, jessexreader
Kudos: 4





	1. Piggy back ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mokii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokii/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You give Jesse a piggy back ride

The sky was a dark stormy grey with a few growls of thunder ringing in your ears as you push through the forest. 

  


“Looks like it’s gonna rain,” a smooth deep voice said behind you. 

  


Your spine shivered as he spoke. It had been a silent journey most of the time save for the few clickers you had escaped an hour or two ago.

  


“Yeah…” you mumbled. “You think we could make it to the hospital before it gets worse?” You asked. 

  


Jesse looked up and calculated the distance quickly in his head. 

  


“If we take a shortcut in between those cliffs we can make it within 30 minutes,” he said with a nod. 

  


You looked back at the forest and at the rocks and sighed. They looked precarious and in this rainy weather, it looked like it was an accident waiting to happen. 

  


Jesse could see your anxiousness and walked up to you and squeezed your shoulders. 

  


“If you get too scared just remember I’m right behind you okay?” 

  


You breathed in before nodding and turning around. “Let's go,” you nodded.

  


……

  
  
  


Stupid idea. Stupid idea, such a freaking stupid idea. Both you and Jesse were steadily walking against the cliff. The trail was easy to follow but because of the wet and slippery slopes, it was easy to fall and cause problems. You could feel your heart pulse in your ears as both of you walked ahead.

  


Jesse’s muscular back made it easier to focus on the mission. Without him, you knew you wouldn’t have lasted as long as you have. 

  


“How much longer?” You called against the howl of the wind. 

  
Jesse turned to look at you, seemingly not hearing you; when suddenly he slipped and fell. 

  


A guttural scream of his name escaped your mouth. **“Jesse!!!”** You cried rushing over to where he was, not even caring if you fell yourself. 

  


You looked down and saw him holding tightly onto a rock that was jutted out from the side. 

  


“Shit, Jesse, fuck,” you gasped. 

  


“Y/N, look at me, look at me, and nothing else okay?” He called.

  


You locked eye with him and slowly the landscape disappeared. 

  


“Okay good, now lean down and pull me up,” he said, his eyes never leaving yours. 

  


You nodded wordlessly and crouched down and grabbed his hand and grunted as you pulled him up slowly. You didn’t even realise you had that much body strength but it was probably due to adrenaline.

  


You finally managed to pull him up. You fell on your back on the safety of the cliffs and let your breathing come back to a steady beat. 

  


You looked to your right and looked at Jesse. You could see his foot looked kind of funny and you frowned. 

  
“Can you walk?” You asked, still on the floor. 

  


Jesse frowned and tried to get up and let out a sound of pain when he tried to put on weight. 

  


YOu cursed under your breath. “Apparently not. Okay, this is what we’re gonna do. I’m gonna carry you the rest of the way and then find a resting spot so you can heal your foot. 

  


“No, Y/N-” He began. 

  


You stood up and glared at him. “No. Don't Y/N me. I’m pumped on adrenaline and i’ll be able to carry you the rest of the way.”

  


Jesse didn’t look happy about it but he nodded in defeat. 

  


“Okay. Okay,” he said.

  


You smiled and crouched in position so he can climb on your back. You let out a hiss of pain but you ignored it. 

  


“See, light as a father, “ You said, your body refusing to go to full height but enough for you to be able to walk properly. 

  


Jesse rolled his eyes and leaned to kiss your cheek. “For a thank you. “ 

  


“Fuck off,” You blushed, not expecting the kiss but it being very welcome none the less. 

  


You carried on the rest of the way to find shelter. 


	2. Hiccups and Giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> promt: You get the hiccups, causing Jesse to laugh every time tYoutry to talk until Jesse gets the hiccups too.

The bar was full of people, the two fo you squished into a cosy corner. You were almost sat in Jesse’s lap but neither of you minded. This was the most intimate you two have been since discovering both of you liked each other the same way It felt delicious, being in his warmth around many people and not being shy about it.

You had a beer in one hand and in another Jesse was gently ceasing your hand. His calloused skin against yours made the heat in your body rise in temperature a little. You didn't think you were ever attracted to someone as much as Jesse and it was kind of scary. 

“Whatcha thinkin bout?” Jesse asked, noticing your silence. 

You smiled at him, his deep voice rumbling on your back. 

“Nothing. Just at how lucky I got with you,” You said, turning around slightly to face him. 

You watched as a fond smile slowly slid onto his face, and you couldn’t help but blush at the smile. 

“Yeah?”

You were gonna reply but then suddenly you hiccuped. 

Jesse looked at you, sucking in his lips to try and stop the sudden laughter. It was such a loud and violent hiccup. 

You blushed deeply. “I’m so-” You were gonna reply again when another violent hiccup escaped you. 

  
This time Jesse couldn’t help but laugh, throwing his head back into laughter. You blushed even more than what you ever imagined you could.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry,” He said in between laughter. 

“You should *hiccup* be!” You said with an embarrassed glare. 

Jesse kept laughing until he sudden;y started hiccuping. 

Both of you looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. You leaned your forehead on his. 

“This is so stu- *hiccup* pid,” You said, not even trying to stop them anymore. 

Jesse snorted and hiccuped \t the same time and you were mildly impressed at that. 

  
  


Both of you locked eyes and hiccuped at the same time before laughing again. 

“I think we are cursed,” You said, hiccuping. 

“At least *hiccup* we are cursed *hiccup* together,” he said with a smile. 

You looked at his lips and back at Jesse. “Yeah.”

Jesse gave you a small smile before hiccuping again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 7 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promt: You and Jesse part for reasons neither of you can explain Seven years later you reconnect.
> 
> long chapter ahead

7 years ago:

“I got accepted into The University of Washington,” You said, looking at the floor. You couldn’t look at your boyfriend who you knew looked crestfallen. 

“Okay…” he said with a breath. “What’s that got to do with us?”

At the start of this conversation, you said you wanted to talk about your relationship with him. You have been with Jesse for nearly 2 years, and it was growing steady and strong. But this acceptance letter changed everything for you. You got rejected at the uni closer to you but the one you wanted accepted you. You weren’t going to be healed back, not even by Jesse. 

“We should break up.” 

You decided to look up, which in hindsight was an awful idea because you saw the glisten in his eyes. 

Fuck. 

“Can't we...can’t we try long distance?” he asked. You watched his throat as he swallowed back the tears you know he wanted to let go. 

“Don’t you know most couples don’t last after one left to go to uni,” You said, unnecessarily harsh

But you had to be, to make this easier for the both of you. 

But more so for you, for you were holding a secret, and you knew it would make Jesse even more heartbroken than your just moving for uni. 

“But you don’t wanna try at all?” 

“I don’t want to try! I don’t want to be focusing on my classes and worrying about what you’re doing when I’m not with you!” 

Jesse frowned hard. “You don't trust me?”

You swallowed hard and made the biggest lie you’ve ever done.

“I don’t.”

* * *

  
  


Seven years have passed, and you haven’t heard from Jesse since. The first couple of years were rough because you had lied to him. You lied about college and about where you were going. You were actually going to Switzerland to help with your medical condition. Not only that, but you had a had **Congenital heart disease.**

You were born with this from birth and have had many operations because of it. But none of them had been successful. Hence, why you were going to Switzerland. Switzerland had one of the best hospitals for heart surgery and your parents wanted you to go to finally get a good heart. 

You didn't want Jesse to be wrapped up in your problem. You didn’t want to break his heart even more in case your disease took your life. You were hesitant to even get with Jesse in the first place, but he showed you it was okay to let your walls down a little. 

But now you were looking back and regretting ever getting with him. You hurt him in the worst way possible, and you didn’t think you could ever get back in his good books again. Seven years too late for that.

You were on your way back home. After several years of living in Switzerland and learning to live with your new heart, you decided to live there for a while to ease your own bruised ego. After a while, you decided to go back home. You weren’t ready to learn if Jesse moved on if he's living with someone else if he's happy without you. It hurt your heart, but not in a way you were used to.

* * *

You had kept the old apartment you lived in; you were just renting it out but it was finally yours again. No one knew you were coming back and you preferred it that way. You didn’t want to be overwhelmed the first day back. 

You finally dropped your bags at the front door so you could grab your keys from your pocket. You couldn’t wait to get in and crash on your beautiful, wonderful bed. 

You found your keys and with a newfound excitement you pushed the key through the hole and turned the key. 

The door swung open and you walked in, grateful that the people you rented to took good care of your house. You instantly threw your bags somewhere in the corner of the room and made your way to your room.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Two weeks have passed and you finally found your bearings again. That’s until. You saw HIM. 

You saw him before he saw you. He had a broad back and looked even more manlier than what you remember him being. Of course he would be the last time you saw each other was the end of high school. You prayed to whichever God would hear you that he WOULDN’T come up to you but you knew you were being wishful. 

He was with a girl and he whispered in her ear that he would be right back and made his way to you. 

You felt your heartbeat uncomfortably in your chest but you tried to make sure it didn’t show on your face

  
  


All too soon he was in front of your face, the loving look you remember from him long gone. 

  
“Y/N,” he said even his voice deeper. 

You breathed in. “Jesse.” 

“Long time no see. How was uni?” He said, clear distrust in his voice. He knew whatever you told him all those years ago wasn’t the truth.

You rub your neck and give him a guilty smile.

“It was… good, you know? The usual,” You said, giving an uncomfortable fake laugh.

  
  


He looks at you and scoffs. 

  
  


“I know you're lying,” he said, looking ay you. 

The colour drains from your face and you breathe in deeply. “Can we talk? Privately?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending. I wanted the reader to figure out if you reconcile or part ways for good! hope u like it


End file.
